The Small Town Belle and The High Society Prince
by miS mAry
Summary: TRORY!! Hey everybody! This is my first fic...or rather poem. so please..R/R! jus a bit dif: Tristan and Rory are total opposites-her the small town belle, him the prince of high society. Will their paths ever cross, fate taking its course? the epic st
1. The epic story of one path and two diffe...

High Society's Prince and the Small-Town Belle  
  
There is a story of destiny. A story that's modern and true. A satire that's full of fate's magic. A love that will make its debut. There once was a girl named Rory. Her passion for books would declare. That classics didn't classify as boring. Instead they possessed positive air. Ladies would envy her beauty. Mothers would give for her looks. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean. Her intelligence was that of a book. Never in her life was she wealthy. Middle-class would just have to do. Living with her adoring young mother. In a town that would NEVER be blue. In the wealthy outskirts of Hartford, is a different story to tell. A respected family is resident with a son that is about to rebel. This boy that they thought would destroy them, excelled in sports and was top of his class. With the striking features of Adonis, and the charm as smooth as a glass. The son of an influential family. The heir to the respected Dugrey pride. With futures as bright as the sunshine, and the looks that would make a girl tongue-tied. These are two very different young people. Opposites is what one might say. Impossible is one's intuition. Never will they encounter a day. But fate works in mysterious customs. A way that society may never predict. Destiny contains its secrets. Serendipity will therefore inflict. One day as Tristan was walking, with tousled blonde hair, eyes as blue as the sea. He perceived eyes as blue as the heavens. Hair brown like freshly brewed coffee. Strolling down the Chilton Prep corridor, along with a boyish young charm He noticed the stunning yet innocent new girl enter, carrying Jane Austen on each of her arms. As this handsome Adonis approaches, the conquest he is yet to cease. He starts to throw some innuendos, but Rory refuses to fall at his feet As Rory begins to ponder, what kind of pompous, egotistical jerk. Would think that she'd fall for behavior, that taunts with a satisfied smirk. They banter with intelligent comebacks. Witty to produce an innocent blush. Bitter to cause some confusion, but lengthy to cause them to rush. As days and months start passing. Acquaintances bond into friends. Best friends with feelings that surface, and a heart that's guilty with regret. The girl changed his arrogant actions. The Boy brought about her mysterious grace. They both played a part in converting, their attitudes and hate that was a disgrace. As time was quickly passing, both Rory and Tristan didn't know. That they both felt the same for each other Until prom, they decided to go. One was going to tell the other. The other was to do the same. Neither knew the preparations. That their love was to be proclaimed. When king and queen was announced, Rory and Tristan were called. Not because they were buddies, they were both part of a fantasy recalled. That was then they were to tell the other, that the Belle fell in love with the Prince. The conquest, banter, and infatuation, transformed into a love that is yet to convince 


	2. an: soRry! please read

A/N  
  
Haha.heres the disclaimer.I forgot to put it in.dun wanna be sued or anything hehe. Just to tell ya guys.you'll get nothing from my pocket but 25 cents and a lollipop.I am totally broke.lol  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the cast of Gilmore Girls.they all belong to the genius who created them, Amy Sherman Palladino. However, I wouldn't mind having Tristan all to myself hehe. If I owned them, would Tristan be away?? Would Rory be with Jess?? (I have nothing against the guy.lol) She would be with Tristan of course (wink wink)  
  
Hey everybody!  
  
I'm sorry, but that was the end. (tries to dodge a flying watermelon) [[sniff sniff]] Don't get mad at me. I know what you guys are probably saying: awww but it was too short..or.awww..that's no fair.or maybe even.her story wasn't that good anywayz.lol. Haha, I don't sound very optimistic at the moment, do I? LoL. Don't let me scare you away for my negativity, I'm a nice and VERY optimistic person (. I just wanted to try something out. If you're disappointed in me, I'm reeeeeeeeeeeeeally sorry. I'm a really sensitive person (did you need to know that? Lol) so please don't leave me any mean reviews.pwease?? Hehe. I also apologize for it being so short, but I hope you enjoyed the rhyming.lol. I might try out another trory, but later in the future - maybe in a few months or something. I hope you liked the story, for like the hundredth time, lol, and thank you to everybody who reviewed. If a lot of people review, and give me nice comments, lol, I MIGHT extend it and explain how everything happened, but only if you want to. And don't worry, the chapters wont rhyme, since some of you would prefer that.hehe. I won't rhyme just to make you guyz happy (. The next trory I do, it'll probably be another poem, just without the rhyming. Welpz, that's all I have to say for now. I love you aLL tonz~! Till next tyme.  
  
ToOdLez  
  
~miS mAry  
  
PS. Just to let ya guyz know, this was an assignment in class, and it had to rhyme.lol 


End file.
